1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for stabilizing a flat appliance on a stand structure against displacement and tipping over. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stability support TV anti-tip device that is attached to a side of a flat appliance, particularly to a rear side of a flat screen television, by a mounting plate and attached to a stand structure by a mounting bracket. A brace is disposed between the mounting plate and the mounting bracket for securing the flat appliance against displacement and tipping over.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat appliances, especially flat screen televisions, are typically provided with a base portion extending from a bottom side or edge thereof. This base portion supports the flat appliance on a flat surface of a stand structure, typically a television stand or entertainment center. However, such base portions are typically small when compared with the overall height and width of the flat screen television. Moreover, the base portions typically do not extend more than an insignificant distance beyond the rear side of the flat screen television so that the television can be disposed closer to a rear edge of the stand structure. Further, such base portions are not attached to the stand structure.
There are several problematic disadvantages with such a construction since flat screen televisions tend to have a lighter weight than older tube-based televisions and are also proportionally much larger with respect to their base portions than older tube-based televisions. As such, flat screen televisions are prone to be being displaced from a desired orientation by being accidentally bumped or shaken or, more catastrophically, are prone to being accidentally tipped over and falling. Such problems can lead to the inconvenience of requiring frequent adjustment of the position of the flat screen television or lead to the flat screen television being damaged or destroyed in a fall from a standing position.
Accordingly, there is a general need for a support device for securing a flat appliance, especially a flat screen television or monitor, to a stand structure so as to prevent the flat appliance from being displaced from a desired position or from being accidentally tipped over while minimizing interference with the use of the flat appliance and minimizing damage to the stand structure.